The Beginning of A Journey!
by David245
Summary: The new life of a young boy named Ash Ketchup, to have a dream to become a Pokemon Master!
1. The Beginning of A Journey!

Narrator: Once Aipom a time... there was a boy named Ash Ketchup. Who had a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Ash: Mom... can I have permission to have my own journey as a Pokemon trainer?

Mom: Oh... Are you sure Ash dear?

Ash: Yes mom I'm positive.

Mom: Ok, just be careful Ash. It's quite a mess out there in the city.

Ash: Thanks mom! Yeah!!! Oh yeah, Professor Oak told me to go to his Laboratory to get my first Pokemon!

Professor Oak: Why hello Ash. I wasn't expecting you to come here, are you here to start your journey to become a Pokemon trainer?

Ash: Yes, Professor! I want to become one very much...

Gary: Hey Ash! Long time no see... What are you doing at my Grandpa's Lab?

Ash: Whoa! Professor you never told me that you have a Grandson! and I never knew it was my rival!

Professor Oak: I didn't? well now you know. Anyways, go pick your Pokemon I have 3 Pokemon here, A Charmander, a Pikachu and a Squirtle.

Gary: I'll pick this Squirtle Gramps!

Ash: I'll pick the Pikachu Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Ok, kids! Now go start your journeys, Oh! and if you need advice, just go to any Pokemon Center and grab a phone there.. Oh and also ask Nurse Joy to heal your Pokemon when it's injured or sick.

Gary and Ash: Ok!

Ash: Gary, we'll see who wins when we make our way to the League!

Gary: Ok Ash, but I still know that that's gonna be ME!

Ash: Grrr... we'll see about that!


	2. Let's go Caterpie!

The second part of the Story...

Ash: Ok, the guide book says I have to go to Pewter City and challenge Brock, the Gym Leader. Oh no! Pikachu where are you going? Bzzt! Ouch hey Pikachu what did you do that for? (Running to get Pikachu)

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu! Gotcha! you gave me a scare there huh buddy?

Whoa! We've made it to Pewter city! Pikachu, you really made me run a lot, I'm so tired that I wanna eat huhuhu TT

Umm ok we're in the Pokemon Center. Gotta go call Professor Oak for advice!

Kriing!!!

Professor Oak: Hello? Oh, hello Ash.

Ash: Hi Professor. Me and Pikachu have arrived to Pewter city.

Professor Oak: Ash, grab a bite to eat there at the Pokemon Center then if you want, you can now challenge the Gym Leader.

Ash: Sure Professor! Pikachu made me run a lot so now we're gonna eat! Uh.. Professor what kind of food does Pokemon eat?

Professor Oak: Pokemon food Of Course! You get those from the Pokemon Center or you could cook some of your own!

Ash: I don't know how to cook TT... Ok, we're gonna eat now Professor bye!

Mmmmm... The food is great. Ok now I'm full how bout you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu...

Ash: Maybe to much don't 'cha think Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Let's rest a bit first...

(Snore, weee, weee, wee)

Kriiing.

Ok. Pikachu let's challenge the Gym Leader... Oh wait. I think we need 2 Pokemon to enter. Let's find a Pokemon!

(Walking to the Routes)

Ash: Hey! what kind of Pokemon is that?

Pokedex: Caterpie, the worm Pokemon, It's short feet are tipped with sunction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.

Ash: Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Caterpie?

Ash: Pikachu use uh... Oh yeah! Thunderbolt!

Bzzt...

Ok go Pokeball!

Ding Ding Ding Ehhh

Yeah! We caught a Caterpie!

Pi Pikachu!

To the Pokemon Center Pikachu!

Thank you Nurse Joy for healing my Caterpie!

Nurse Joy: Your welcome Ash!


	3. My 1st Gym Badge!

Ash: Brock! I challenge you to a Gym Battle!

Brock: I accept your challenge Ash of Wallet!

Ash: It's Pallet.

Brock : Oh right. Nurse Joy is watching so I'm very nervous SHHHHHH...

Ash: Ok??? 

The Battle:

Go Pikachu!

Go Onix!

Brock: This'll be easy, it's a dis-advantage.

Pikachu! use Tackle!

Onix! use your Bind!

Ash: Oh no!

Pikachu use your Thunder while in close range!

Pika, chuuuuuuuu!!!!!

Nixxxxx

Referee: Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu won!

Brock: Oh. A Dis-advantage won to an Advantage (How cool was that)

Ok. Go Geodude!

Geodude!

Ash: Whoa a Geodude! I thought it was small due to my TV TT

Geodude use Rock Throw!

Pikachu use Agility to dodge those rocks!

Pika!

Now use quick attack Pikachu!

Pika!

Geodude use your Earthquake!

Ash: Pikachu return!

Go Caterpie!

Caterpie: Caterpie, Caterpie, Yeah

Caterpie use your String Shot!

Geodude use Tackle!

Ca...

Referee: Caterpie is unable to battle.

Ash: Uhh... Ok go Pikachu!

Go near Geodude and use Thundershock!

Geodude! use Rock Throw

Pikachu use agility to get near! and then Thunder Shock!

Geo!!!

Referee: Geodude is unable to battle, The victor is Ash from Wallet Town!

Ash: It's Pallet!!!

Referee: Oh yeah right... TT

Brock: Congratulations! Here's your Boulder Badge!

Ash: Yeah! I got my First Gym Badge!

Pikachu: Pika!!!!

Brock: Uh.. Ash, do you mind if I go with you on your journey to the Pokemon League?

Ash: That's not a problem to me but who's gonna watch over the Gym?

Brock: Well.. I'm just the substitute because my Father was studying his Pokemon's abilities.

Ash: Then Ok! Oh yeah.. uhh can you cook?

Brock: I love to cook, why? you want me to cook the food?

Ash: I'd love that!

Narrator: And so once again the day is saved thanks to, The Powerpuff Girls!.. Oh I mean... Wait this is not my show!

Narrator: Hey, this is my show not yours! you belong to the show who casts 2:30PM... The show was uhh.. what name?

Narrator 2: The Powerpuff Girls?

Narrator: Oh yeah that.


	4. Cerulean Waters!

Narrator: Since that the other narrator is now gone, I can now narrate the story!

So once again the day is saved... It's in my head wah...

Anyways, Ash has now won his 1st Gym Battle and got his Boulder Badge!

Now we read our heroes heading for Cerulean City.

Brock: It says in the guide book, the 2nd Gym Leader is in Cerulean City and loves water Pokemon.

Ash: Don't worry Brock, Isn't water a Dis-Advantage

to Electricity? 

Brock: Guess your right there, Ash.

Ash: Hey! A Pokemon Center!, I gotta heal Caterpie and Pikachu!

Brock: Yes!

(Entering the Pokemon Center)

Brock: Nurse Joy! Your as beautiful as ever!

(Officer Jenny enters)

Officer Jenny: Have any of you seen these 2 crooks and a talking Meowth?, They're known as Team Rocket.

Ash / Brock : No 'mam,

Brock: I'd like you to find my heart mam!

Officer Jenny: Uhh...

Ash: Sorry about that Officer.. Brock's a little...

Let's just say that he's confused...

Officer Jenny: Ok?

Anyway thanks for your time.

Nurse Joy: Come back anytime Officer

Ash: Let's grab a bite to eat!

Mmmm... That was delicious!

Now let's go to the Cerulean City Gym.

Misty: Hello, I am the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. My name is Misty.

Ash: Hello, My name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town.

I challenge you to a Gym Battle!

Misty: I accept your challenge!

Ash: Let's start the battle!

The Battle:

Pikachu, Go!

Pika!

Starmi, I choose you!

Ha!

Pikachu use, Thunderbolt!

Starmi, dive in the water!

Ash: It missed!

Use Thunderbolt again!

Starmi, now use your Water Gun!

Ha!

Pikachu, Dodge it!

Pika!

Starmi, use Rapid Spin!

Pikachu, Dive into the water then use Thunder!

Pikachuuuuuu!!!!

Referee: Starmi is unable to battle.

Ash: Yeah!

Misty: Go Goldeen!

Goldeen

Pikachu go back to the surface!

Goldeen, use Horn Drill!

Goldeen

Ash: Whoa! that's a pretty strong Horn Drill!

Pikachu, use Thunderbolt one more time, in the water!

Pika!!!

Goldeen

Referee: Goldeen is unable to battle, The victor is Ash from Wallet Town.

Ash: Why do you people keep on saying that, it's PALLET, a P not a W...

Misty: Congratulations, Ash! You won a Cascade Badge to prove that you won in the Cerulean Gym!

Ash: Yeah! I got a Cascade Badge!

Misty: Ash, Can I go with you and Brock on your journey? My sisters are gonna be the Gym Leaders tomorrow anyway.

Narrator: Now that Ash, has won his 2nd Gym Badge, He's now headed to Vermilion City.


	5. Fiery Vermillion!

Ash: Where to now Brock?

Brock: It says here that we're now headed to Vermillion City to challenge the Gym Leader

Lt. Surge.

Ash: Hey I think I see it!

Wow! Look at that! There's so much to see there!

Hey what Pokemon is that?

(Screeching) Ho-oh!

Pokedex: Data Unknown

Brock: Hey I think it's a Ho-oh!

Ash: What does it do?

Brock: My Dad told me that it's was a Legendary Pokemon that helped remove a war of People and Pokemon before... He said after the war there was fire on a branch of a tree and was protecting the Pokemon League in the Johto Region.

Ash: Legendary Pokemon?

Brock: Yes, Ash, A Legendary Pokemon is a really strong Pokemon like Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos and also Moltres.

Ash: I don't know those Pokemon yet Brock...

Ash: What about that Pokemon?

Pokedex: Sandshrew, the mouse Pokemon...

Ash: Sandshrew, I challenge you to a battle!

Go Caterpie!

Use String Shot to trap him!

Misty: Eww... A Bug! They're so GROSS!!! 

Now use Tackle!

Now, Go Po...

What's happening to Caterpie Brock?

Brock: I think Caterpie's evolving.

Ash: Evolving?

Metapod.

Ash: Cool! My first Pokemon to get an evolution!

Ok, now go Pokeball!

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ehhh

Yeah we caught a Sandshrew!

Metapod:


	6. Fiery Vermillion Part II

Ash: Yeah! We've made it to Vermillion City!

Why don't you guys grab a bit to eat while me and my Pokemon go training?

Misty: Are you sure Ash?

Ash: Yup!

Brock: Then we'll bring you some left-overs.

Ash: Thanks guys.

Brock: Ash remember that we're gonna meet at the front of the Vermillion City Gym at exactly 2:30PM

Ash: Ok guys.

12:00 Noon:

Ash: Go Metapod, Sandshrew you too Pikachu!

Metapod!

Sand!

Pika!

Ash: Ok, guys we have 2 hours and 30 minutes to train and defeat Lt. Surge!

Now let's start our training.

02:30 PM:

Ash: Hi, guys! Are you full?

Brock: We ate for and hour and rested for 1 hour and 20 minutes, Ash. I think the food's gone out of our stomachs.

Misty: Are you gonna eat the left-overs Ash?

Ash: I'm gonna eat those AFTER I win to the Vermillion Gym Leader!

Misty: Ok, Ash.

Ash: Lt.Surge, I challenge you to a Gym Battle!

Lt. Surge: Then I accept your challenge Ash of Pallet.

Ash: Phew, at least SOMEONE remember's my town.

Brock / Misty : ' ehehehe

Ash: Sandshrew, I choose you!

Lt. Surge: Go Voltorb!

(Sandshrew)

(Voltorb)

Lt. Surge: (Ow, Mine's a dis-advantage, this is gonna be tricky)

The Battle:

Sandshrew, use Dig!

Voltorb, use your thundershock on Sandshrew.

Sandshrew now go on top of Voltorb!

Voltorb, use Thunder!

Sandshrew, quick! jump out of the way then dodge that Thunder!

Ash: Sandshrew return!, Pikachu go!

Pika!

Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!

(Dramatic Music)

Both: You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong

We're tired of our motto so we'd thought we'd try a song

Jessie! James! The speed of light prepare to fight!

Meowth that's right!

James: I'm the handsome one.

Jessie: And I'm the gorgeous one.

We may get some things wrong,

But we keep rolling along!

Ha! Yeah!

We want to capture Pikachu

We hope to do it soon.

And when we do we'll be the new stars of this... cartoon

Yeah!

(Author: This is not they're motto, this is a song I heard on one of the episodes in Pokemon Master Quest(Season5).)

Ash: So your Team Rocket Officer Jenny told us!

Jessie: That's right twerp and we're here to steal Pokemon for the boss!

Ash: Uhh... Hmph I just saw them and they now call me twerp...

Lt. Surge: Who are you private?

Jessie / James: We are Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket sir! We're here to steal your Pokemon.

Lt. Surge: That's no way to talk to your Captain!

Jessie / James: Yes sir! Then we'll steal your Pokemon then.

Lt. Surge / Ash: I can't let you do that!

Brock: Go Onix! go and send them flying!

So Ash and Lt. Surge's battle continue!

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Ash: Now let's continue our battle! Thanks Brock!

Pikachu use Thunder!

Voltorb you too!

Bzzt! Crash!

/. .\ --Voltorb

\ - /

--Thunder

/\/\/\/\/\ 

BOOM! 

\/\/\/\/\/ 

---Thunder

\ /

\/

, \ --Pikachu

\ /

Whoa! That was a large crash!

Now use Thunder Pikachu!

Pika!

Referee: Voltorb is unable to battle. The victor is Ash from Pallet Town.

Ash: Over already? I thought you need 2 Pokemon for Gym Battles.

Referee: I forgot to tell you the rules. We'll here it is.

"Each Trainer is allowed to use 1 Pokemon, the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon.

When the Gym Leader's Pokemon has fainted the challenger will win.

Ash: Oh I see...

Lt. Surge: Private, I mean Commander! Here is your Thunder Badge. Would you like me to give you a rifle too? Just kidding Commander!

Congratulations!

Ash: Yeah, I got a Thunder Badge!

Narrator: And so once again the day, I mean uhh... never mind.


	7. Team Rocket Problems

Jessie: I can't believe that you two let me get hit painfully with a Pokemon!

Meowth: Well have a taste of my Fury Swipes then.

Jessie: My HAIR!!!! How dare you do that to your Queen!

Meowth: Your Queen? Maybe you got hit on the head Jessie we don't have a Queen.

Jessie: Well you do now.

Meowth: Have another Fury Swipe.

Jessie: Oh yeah? Have a taste of my long nails.

James: Long nails? How about witch nails?

Anyway quit fighting you two!

Jessie: (Slowly saying) What did you just say James?

James: Uh.. You have witchy nails?

Jessie: I would shoot you now if I have a gun, James!

James: We can't afford one Jessie! Our salary has been cut because of the junk we bought.

Meowth: Your right James. We better grab some dough.

Jessie / James: Right!

Officer Jenny: Hold on there! Your under arrest for.. everything!

Jessie / James / Meowth: WAAAA!!! Team Rocket's being jailed again! Wait, we've never been arrested! Team Rocket's being jailed for the first time, It's our first anniversary!


	8. Team Rocket loves their Motto!

Meowth: We've finally been free'd by Officer Jenny.

Jessie: Yeah, glad that's over.

James: That's particularly weird, we've been jailed for 30 minutes.

Jessie: Because we escaped you idiot!

James: Oh yeah, right.

Let's say our motto again, it's pretty catchy

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite our people with-in our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Meowth: Hey! how come I only say one sentence? I wanna talk a lot since I'm the only Pokemon that can talk!

Jessie: That's because the boss made it for members not Pokemon!


End file.
